terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
Executive Branch
The Executive Branch of a democratic autocracy invests the power of the nation in a monarch, an Emperor or Empress succeeded by a blood heir, the most senior figure and head of state of an improved democratic system. The monarch shall be responsible for the direction and disposition of the executive branch, playing a significant role in its formation, and shall serve as the commander of the nation's defence force. The monarch shall have the authority to legislate and adjudicate alongside the Regents and Executive Committee in the Imperial Assembly, legislating with no special dispensation, and shall have the authority, with the consent of the Protector of the Realm, Executive Committee and Imperial Assembly to negotiate treaties with foreign governments and declare war on a foreign nation. The monarch is held to high standards, these being transparency, honesty, and accountability, they must also have the interests of the citizens in mind and their promises shall be bound by law. If the monarch abuses their authority they shall be voted out by the Protector of the Realm or Chief Imperial Justice in a vote of no confidence. Below the monarch is the Protector of the Realm, an individual appointed by the monarch to serve as their second, and as protector of the nation. They are charged with protecting the monarch, as the head of the Imperial Guard, and protecting the nation, ensuring the monarch does not abuse their authority. The Protector of the Realm has the authority to legislate and adjudicate alongside the Regents and Imperial Ministers in the Imperial Assembly when the monarch is otherwise engaged. In order to force the monarch to abdicate the Protector of the Realm must gain a majority vote from the Executive Committee and Imperial Justices. The Protector of the Realm shall also be held to the standards of accountability, transparency, and honesty and their promises shall be bound by law. A Territory shall be defined as any grouping of states which may have formerly been a sovereign nation prior to admission. They shall be represented by an elected Territorial Lord or Lady but are governed indirectly by their Regent in the Imperial Assembly. A Lord or Lady is elected by the citizens of said territory to direct and monitor their territories regents on behalf of the monarch. They cannot legislate, but ensure that regents are legislating efficiently and properly as well as ensuring that every state of their territory is being represented in the Imperial Assembly. They do not have an assembly of their own, however they can sit in on any state assembly in their territory. Second to the monarch and the Protector of the Realm are the Imperial Ministries, comprised of twelve ministries, security, justice, science and technology, external affairs, environmental, health, education, employment, treasury, commerce, infrastructure and energy, each consisting of twelve individuals, Imperial Ministers, appointed by the heads of the ministries based on their field of expertise. The heads of these ministries, Executive Ministers, are appointed by the monarch and the Protector of the Realm based on their education, with each requiring a degree and experience in their specific field, these heads form the Executive Committee that serves to advise the monarch and legislate alongside the monarch and Regents in the Imperial Assembly. The Imperial Ministries have the authority advise their ministry head and carry out the processes and responsibilities of their ministry, the Ministry of Defence for example implements the defence policy and organises the military, the Ministry of Justice is responsible for enforcement of the law and appointment of Justices, the Ministry of Energy implements energy policy. States of a democratic autocracy also have their own ministries, eight of them, Health, Education, Employment, Energy, Law Enforcement, Agriculture, Infrastructure and Environment. Each ministry consists of eight individuals, State Ministers, two shall appointed by the State Regents and six appointed by the State Assembly. The heads of these ministries, Senior State Minister, shall have a strong education and background in their field, serving to legislate in the State Assembly. Like the Imperial Ministries they also serve to maintain the state and enact policy specific to their ministry, such as law enforcement policy.